dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Countdown Vol 1 36
* Poison Ivy * Queen Belthera Other Characters: * Elias Orr Locations: * Gotham County :*Gotham City :*Shadowcrest * Justice League Satellite III * Nebraska * Palmerverse Items: * Bangstick Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle2 = "The Origin of Deathstroke the Terminator" | Synopsis2 = Slade Wilson was an army soldier who was injected with a serum that gave him enhanced strength, speed and reflexes. After retiring from the service, he adopted the identity of Deathstroke the Terminator and became a freelance mercenary. This dangerous lifestyle earned him many enemies and cost him his marriage, the life of one son, and nearly the life of another. When he discovered that his late son Grant had been operating as a H.I.V.E. agent known as the Ravager, Deathstroke agreed to fulfill Grant's contract by killing the Teen Titans. To this end, he manipulated the teen hero Terra into betraying the team. Years later, Deathstroke was united with the daughter he never knew he had - Rose Wilson. Rose eventually took up her brother's mantle of Ravager, but instead of fighting alongside Slade, decided to join with the Teen Titans. Although his actions may have cost him the love of his daughter, he is happy to know that she has found a new family in the Titans. | Editor2_1 = Elisabeth V. Gehrlein | Writer2_1 = Scott Beatty | Penciler2_1 = Tony S. Daniel | Inker2_1 = Jonathan Glapion | Colourist2_1 = Hi-Fi Design | Letterer2_1 = Ken Lopez | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Deathstroke Supporting Characters: * Teen Titans :*Changeling :*Jericho :*Miss Martian :*Nightwing (Dick Grayson) :*Ravager (Rose Wilson) :*Robin (Tim Drake) :*Starfire (Koriand'r) :*Terra (Tara Markov) :*Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) Villains: * Ravager (Grant Wilson) * Titans East :*Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) :*Match Other Characters: * Adeline Wilson Locations: * New York City * Titans Island Items: * Deathstroke's sword and sidearm Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Atom (Ryan Choi) | Cast2 = Justice League of America | Cast3 = Batman (Bruce Wayne) | Cast4 = Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) | Cast5 = Black Lightning | Cast6 = Bob the Monitor | Cast7 = Deathstroke | Cast8 = Eclipso (Jean Loring) | Cast9 = Equus | Cast10 = Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) | Cast11 = Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) | Cast12 = Val Armorr (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast13 = Luornu Durgo (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast14 = Mary Marvel | Cast15 = Elias Orr | Cast16 = Jimmy Olsen (New Earth) | Cast17 = Pied Piper | Cast18 = Trickster (James Jesse) | Cast19 = Poison Ivy | Cast20 = Red Arrow | Cast21 = Red Hood (Jason Todd) | Cast22 = Red Tornado (John Smith) | Cast23 = Superman (New Earth) | Cast24 = Donna Troy | Cast25 = Vixen | Cast26 = Wonder Woman (Diana) | Cast27 = Zatanna | Location1 = Nanoverse | Location2 = Gotham City | Location3 = Gotham County | Location4 = Shadowcrest | Location5 = Justice League Satellite III | Location6 = Nebraska | Item1 = Bangstick | Item2 = | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue shipped on August 22nd, 2007. | Trivia = * Zatanna summons a Genie who visually resembles the Genie character voiced by Robin Williams and Dan Castellaneta in Walt Disney's Aladdin series of movies. | Recommended = * 52 * Countdown * Countdown: Arena * Countdown: The Search for Ray Palmer * Countdown to Adventure * Countdown to Mystery | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 2007 * Countdown * Countdown Crossovers * Harley Quinn appearances list * Holly Robinson appearances list * Jimmy Olsen appearances list * Karate Kid appearances list * Mary Marvel appearances list * Pied Piper appearances list * Trickster appearances list * Una appearances list * Zatanna appearances list | Links = * Countdown article at Wikipedia * Countdown series index at Comicbookdb.com * Countdown series index at the Grand Comics Database * Countdown article at Newsarama * Countdown Counseling at Silver Bullet }}